Twirling Elements
by Inyx Dawn
Summary: ADOPTED. After the Final Battle is over, Kagome finds herself stuck in her time with no way to get back to her mate, Sesshomaru. But she finds that she has more to worry about. Like being accepted to Hogwarts...
1. Forbidden Knowledge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I do not make a profit off of this fanfiction.

**Summary:** After the Final Battle is over, Kagome finds herself stuck in her time with no way to get back to her mate, Sesshomaru. But she finds that she has more to worry about. Like being accepted to Hogwarts, finding out that she's more than she thought she was, and changing history! Meeting new demons, veelas, angels, and other creatures, she realizes that there's more in store for her than just learning magic. Pairings are Harry/Draco, Sesshomaru/Kagome, Silas/Inyx, and Elliot/Vira

Forbidden Knowledge

* * *

She stared blankly at the crisp parchment. Many conclusions were racing through her head at high speed, but one word persisted in echoing throughout her mind.

_Witch_

There was no possible way and yet she could not deny the possibility. Of course, it could simply be a joke but who would put so much effort in a prank? And if it were true, why hadn't her mother told her?

Her mother was in the kitchen at the moment, preparing dinner. As such, Kagome decided that she would try and bring the letter up while her mother was too busy to be properly angry with her.

She walked casually into the kitchen, and sat at the round, cheap looking table. She watched her mother for a minute as she chopped up some carrots.

"Mom," she started carefully. "What do you know about witches?"

It happened so quickly that Kagome could barely react. The knife her mother had been using had veered off course and had made a deep cut in her mother's finger.

Kagome rushed to her side, and helped her clean it and wrap it neatly.

Her mother sat at the table in the chair across from her daughter. Her eyes were narrowed, and Kagome had to control the urge to fidget.

"Why do you want to know?" her mother asked tensely.

The young priestess could see that her mother knew something but would not be telling her anything. Her behavior was also horribly off, and her cheerful personality seemed to be possessed by a calm anger and an irregular slight fear.

So Kagome shrugged carelessly. "No reason really. I was just thinking of my priestess powers and magic, and I wondered if the term priestess had, over the years, formed into witch."

Her mother eyed her with a suspicious look before relaxing immensely and smiling. "Well that is a possibility but I'm afraid I don't know the answer."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "I didn't really expect you to but I was curious."

Her mother smiled at her again before getting up and returning to the vegetables.

The young seventeen year old slid off the seat and headed back up to her room where the two letters lay innocently.

'September 1st,' Kagome mused. 'It would seem that my mother does not want me to know that I am a witch. I wonder why.'

She looked down at the date and list of supplies she would need at this magic school.

Her eyes glittered as she smirked. 'I think I will be attending this…Hogwarts."

* * *

Merely a week later, Kagome waved goodbye to her mother as she headed into the well house. Once inside, she stared down and frowned heavily. Two months ago it had sealed as Kagome and the others had finally found all of the Jewel shards, defeated Naraku, and put the Shikon Jewel back together. She had yet to tell her mother yet which she found to be a good thing because if she had, Kagome would have been hard pressed to find another way to sneak past her mother so that she could get to London.

After waiting in the cold, damp shack for over fifteen minutes, Kagome went out the back way. She ran down the long flight of stairs in front of her family's shrine, and once she reached the street, hailed a taxi to take her to the airport.

The Tokyo airport was a big place, and Kagome could see herself getting lost. But she got her ticket, gave the people at the desks her luggage, and walked toward the terminals.

Getting through security took almost half an hour, but when she did Kagome could see her gate. She walked briskly toward the stewardess at the small podium and handed in her ticket. In the middle of the plane, she found her seat and quickly fell asleep having exhausted herself getting to the plane. And for the next many hours, Kagome found herself reliving the last time she saw the Feudal Era.

Kagome climbed expertly out of the well to find herself face to face with a very pissed off half demon.

She sighed, and rubbed her temples, suddenly feeling a migraine coming.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she said exasperated.

Inuyasha glared menacingly, crossed his arms, and said, "You're late. Now, just hurry up, wench. We need to find more jewel shards before Naraku gets them all. Remember, it's all your fault the Jewel broke."

Kagome closed her eyes, and tried to calm down.

Once she opened them, she looked coldly at him. "First of all, I told you I'd be here today. I never said when, and last time I checked it's still today. Go figure. Second, my name is Kagome Higurashi! Okay? Good. And third, I'm quite aware of the fact that I broke the Jewel. I _was_ there. Now if you're done repeating yourself, maybe we can actually get moving before I loose my temper and PURIFY YOUR ASS!"

Kagome calmly walked past the stunned Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly regained his composure, snorted, and muttered, "Wench. Like she could even control what little power she has."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow in a very Sesshomaru-like fashion. "Oh? Do you really want to test me? No? Yeah, I didn't think so.

Kagome turned back around, and continued walking toward Keade's Village.

"Oh, and just in case you thought you were off the hook. Sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit! And SIT!!"

And with a smirk, she left Inuyasha unconscious and covered in mud from the morning's rainfall.

When she walked into Keade's hut, she was greeted by the sight of Sango fuming and glaring at Miroku who, like Inuyasha, was unconscious, a bright red handprint on his left cheek. And, of course as per usual, Shippou was watching the scene with bright green eyes. Or, that is, until they flickered over to her and a smile broke out on his face.

"Mommy!"

Shippou attached himself to Kagome and proceeded to tell her how mean Inuyasha had been while she had been in her time.

A few minutes, and hugs, later, Kagome started making some ramen. She poured the noodles into the pot just as Inuyasha walked in muttering something about something or other.

He sat down across from Kagome and glared at her. And would have continued to do so if the familiar scent of ramen hadn't met his nose.

Dinner had been relatively quiet, something for which Kagome was quite thankful. Although, Shippou had tried to start a conversation, he stopped when he realized that obviously no one wanted to talk. Other than that, it was a quiet and peaceful dinner.

So it came as quite a surprise when the silence was interrupted by the sounds of Inuyasha and Kirara growling.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, taking out her giant boomerang.

But Inuyasha didn't answer her. At least not directly.

He growled and took out his sword, Tetsusaiga, which transformed into a bigger sword in a series of yellow lightning like lights as he pulled it out of its sheath.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha snarled, baring his fangs.

Kagome looked into the sky, and saw a small white cloud descend in front of them, carrying our favorite demon lord.

Sesshomaru's knee length silver hair was being blown slightly to the right by the wind, and anyone else would have had to restrain themselves from walking over to him and running their hand through the silky looking locks. His molten gold eyes flashed coldly at his younger half brother, causing Inuyasha to back up a bit on reflex before standing his ground once again. In the dense forest, Sesshomaru's skin looked like it was glowing. The shadows of the trees and various others crossed his face and body, making him look all the more forbidding and inhuman. He was wearing his usual clothes: a white hakama, black combat boots, armor, and a big white fluffy tail-like thing over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "I have come to speak with the miko."

This caused Kagome to jump out of her self induced trance, and she looked over to him, seeing him looking right back at her.

Inuyasha growled. "Like hell I'm gonna hand Kagome over! Wind Sc-"

Kagome stood in front of him. "Grow up, Inuyasha! Wind scar isn't going to solve all of your goddamn problems!" She turned away from the shocked Inuyasha and looked at Sesshomaru. "Of course I'll talk with you, Lord Sesshomaru."

He slightly nodded his head and walked into the trees, Kagome following behind. "And don't even think of following us, Inuyasha!" she yelled over her shoulder.

After a few more minutes of walking, they reached a more secluded area, and Sesshomaru faced Kagome

She cleared her throat and nervously said, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

He smirked, one of his fangs poking out. "I came here to ask if you wanted to be trained for the Final Battle."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and surprise. 'Did he just ask what I think he did?'

She looked up at him, not noticing that she had been looking at her shoes, and saw him give her a small nod, still smirking.

So she took a deep breath, gathered up all of her courage, and asked, "Why would you want to train me?"

"I have had respect for you ever since you took care of Rin. I know Inuyasha and he won't train you because his mind is completely fixated on finding all of the jewel shards. With your current power status, if you are not trained, you will be killed by Naraku. You have amazing power that has not yet been tapped and brought out. I will need all of the assistance I can get when we fight Naraku, and you are one of the very few that can even hope to match my power. So, to answer your question, I want to train you because you are much too powerful to die at the hands of someone like Naraku."

Kagome was speechless to say the least. Nevertheless, Kagome smiled slightly and nodded, following him back to the others.

Once they arrived back, Kagome personally glad the uncomfortable silence that had issued between Sesshomaru and herself was over, she walked over to Inuyasha and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, I am going with Sesshomaru to his castle so that he can train me for the Final Battle with Naraku."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in complete shock but he quickly shook it off looking quite furious. "Now you listen here, wench. You will not be going anywhere without my permission and I forbid you to go anywhere with this bastard. Besides that, you still need to help gather the jewel shards."

_SLAP_

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that, you conceited, pompous, ass! All you care about are the jewel shards! I, on the other hand, would like to live to return home when this is all over. So whether you like it or not, 'cause frankly I don't care what the hell you think, I am going with Sesshomaru!"

It looked like Inuyasha was going to shout out a retort but Sango and Miroku; who had woken up while Kagome had gone off with Sesshomaru; both hit him on the head, effectively knocking him out.

Kagome sighed in relief and smiled at them. "Thanks, guys."

Sango smiled. "Any time. Inuyasha had no right to make you stay."

Miroku grinned, and walked over to Kagome, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah Kagome. Any time you need help; **any **helpatall; just cal-"

Sango growled and hit him upside the head. "Perv. Take care, Kagome."

Kagome laughed and gave Sango a hug. "See ya."

Kagome knelt down in front of Kirara, and patted her on the head. "Take care of everyone for me, alright?"

_Meow Meow_

Kagome sighed sadly, and walked over in front of Shippou, who was crying silently.

"Shh…it'll be ok, Shippou."

Shippou balled his fists and closed his eyes. "N-no it w-won't-t."

Kagome bit her lip, and looked over at Sesshomaru. "Do you mind?"

He understood her question and shook his head, looking impassive.

Kagome smiled and picked Shippou up. "Would you like to come with us, Shippou?"

Shippou stopped crying, sniffs escaping him every once in awhile, and looked at her, his bright verdant eyes wide. "Really?"

Kagome motioned to Sesshomaru and Shippou redirected his question to him.

Sesshomaru nodded and put his arm around Kagome's waist. "Yes, it is fine with me. Rin could use a friend."

And with that said, he summoned his demon cloud, and they headed toward his castle.

Kagome, on the other hand, busied herself by petting Shippou while thinking worriedly, 'I wonder how this will turn out.'

* * *

_Ding "We will be landing soon. Please make sure all table trays are upright in the correct position. Thank you for flying with us, and enjoy your stay in London."_

Kagome woke with a start. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Looking out the window, she could see some of the city below, and she did as instructed, ready to get off the plane.

'Hogwarts, here I come.'

**© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


	2. Wizarding World Welcomes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I do not make a profit off of this fanfiction.

**Summary:** After the Final Battle is over, Kagome finds herself stuck in her time with no way to get back to her mate, Sesshomaru. But she finds that she has more to worry about. Like being accepted to Hogwarts, finding out that she's more than she thought she was, and changing history! Meeting new demons, veelas, angels, and other creatures, she realizes that there's more in store for her than just learning magic. Pairings are Harry/Draco, Sesshomaru/Kagome, Silas/Inyx, and Elliot/Vira

Wizarding World Welcomes

* * *

Walking out of the London airport, Kagome suddenly realized that she had no idea where to get her supplies. Granted she knew where to catch the train but that was it.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, shaking her head minutely. She looked up and hailed a taxi, deciding that she would go to the middle of London and hope for the best.

Paying the driver with the money she had gotten from the Currency Exchange, she looked up at the slightly dodgy Inn she was standing in front of.

"The Leaky Cauldron…," she silently murmured.

She shrugged and walked inside. The inside was much better than the outside, and felt kind of homey. She walked up to the bartender, lugging her luggage after her.

"Um excuse me, sir. May I rent a room for the next couple weeks?" she said nervously.

The man had graying hair, and when he smiled she could see yellow crooked teeth. "Of course, madam, of course! That will be twenty galleons," he exclaimed happily.

Kagome's face took on a blank look. She looked down at the crumpled notes in her hand, and then back at the man.

She blinked and said, "I only have pounds. What are galleons?"

He smiled sympathetically. "Quite alright, miss. I'll take fifteen pounds then. Oh, and galleons, knuts, and sickles are wizarding money. You'll need to go to Gringotts for a currency exchange. I'm afraid that I'm the only one who takes muggle money."

Kagome handed him the correct amount of notes as she listened. "Thank you, but what are muggles? And where and what is Gringotts?"

The man laughed. "Oh I'm sorry. Muggles are non-wizarding folk, and Gringotts is the wizarding bank. It's located in Diagon Alley. Once you're settled into your room, come back down and I'll show you how to get there. My name's Tom by the way."

She smiled gratefully. "My name's Kagome. Thank you so much, Tom. I'll be down in about ten minutes."

She took the rusted key from his outstretched hand, and carried her luggage up the back stairs. Her room number was six, and she found it relatively quickly. The inside was rather dusty, reminding herself of the outside of the establishment.

She set her things next to the king sized bed that rested against the only wall with a muggy window. She placed the leftover notes on the dark wooded desk as she looked through a suitcase for her purse. Finding it, she stuffed the notes in it before walked back downstairs and over to Tom.

The man put someone else in charge while he took Kagome to the back. They walked until they reached a lone brick wall. Tom pulled out a rather long stick of wood with a handle, and tapped a couple of the bricks. Suddenly, the wall started to separate down the middle to allow passage through to a bustling street.

Tom smiled at Kagome's awed face. "This is Diagon Alley. I'm guessing that you are just starting school, yes?"

She nodded, still looking at all the shops.

He laughed. "Well to the right," he pointed, "is Gringotts. You will need to get your school supplies after you exchange your money. All the shops you will need to visit are on this street, and the items they carry will be quite obvious by the names of the stores. I'm going to head back to the Inn. When you're done, just walk back to this wall and it'll open for you."

Kagome smiled in thanks, and watched as Tom walked back through the wall.

She turned back around, and headed toward the bank, pushing through the doors and encountering a room overrun by strange creatures that reminded Kagome too much of a certain sickly green demon.

Nevertheless, she walked over to the closest one.

"Um excuse me. I need to exchange some money," she said tensely, slightly nervous under the creature's narrowed gaze.

But he nodded and held his hand out. "The money please."

Kagome dug through her purse until she had it all in her hands, giving it to the creature. Not a moment later, he handed her a small pouch that jingled as she took it.

She smiled in thanks, and walked out and down the street. The first shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, contained the robes she would need for school, so she headed inside.

Almost immediately, a rather plump woman hurried toward her. "Hogwart's, dear?" she asked kindly.

Kagome nodded, but before she could get a word in, the woman dragged her over to a small stage, and began measuring her. She handed Kagome a set of plain black robes, a plated grey skirt, and a white button up with a plain black tie.

"Try those on, dear," the woman told her as she pointed toward a dressing room.

Kagome rushed into the room, and put on the uniform. It fit perfectly, but it hardly flattered her. She walked out anyway so that the woman could see that it fit.

The woman nodded. "Alright, dear, take those off, and I'll get you two more. I'll ring you up when you come back."

Kagome smiled, and headed back to the room to change out of the restrictive clothes. When she got back, she handed them to the woman who, with a flick of a long wand like stick, had it wrapped and placed in a bag with the others.

"That'll be ten galleons and seven sickles please."

She handed the woman the money, taking the bag and walking out of the store.

* * *

Two hours later found Kagome with all of her supplies bar a wand. She was just entering Olivander's, looking around for someone who worked there when a voice startled her from the back of the store.

"Ah, hello, hello, Ms. Higurashi. Your first wand, no? Well, better late than never."

An old man with pure white hair walked up to the counter from the other side. He gestured for Kagome to come closer, and he turned around pulling out several thin boxes and stacking them on the counter.

Kagome stepped up to him, and waited patiently.

He gingerly picked up a box and took off the lid, pulling out a thin dark wand. "Aspen, unicorn hair for the core, swishy, and eleven inches. Excellent for defense," he informed her, handing Kagome the wand.

She looked blankly at the wand before hearing the man laugh. "Give it a wave."

So she did, and the vase in the corner exploded. She jumped, startled, and the man took the wand out of her grasp.

"No, no, no how about this?" he said, handing her yet another wand.

This went on for fifteen more minutes, and then, finally, there was only one more. He took out a light wooded wand with a mahogany handle.

"Birch, frozen tears from an ice phoenix for the core, slender, and twelve inches. Perfect for new beginnings."

Kagome took the wand, and a spark ignited in her abdomen as it touched the palm of her hand. She waved it with a slight twirl, and a fountain of blue sparks sprouted from the end.

The man clapped. "Yes, there we are. That'll be two galleons, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome handed him the money, still astounded at the display her new wand produced.

* * *

The young woman plopped gracelessly on her bed. It had been a long day, and she was exhausted. As she fell asleep, she once again entered her memories; the memories of her training.

**© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


	3. Past and Past and Present

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I do not make a profit off of this fanfiction.

**Summary:** After the Final Battle is over, Kagome finds herself stuck in her time with no way to get back to her mate, Sesshomaru. But she finds that she has more to worry about. Like being accepted to Hogwarts, finding out that she's more than she thought she was, and changing history! Meeting new demons, veelas, angels, and other creatures, she realizes that there's more in store for her than just learning magic. Pairings are Harry/Draco, Sesshomaru/Kagome, Silas/Inyx, and Elliot/Vira

Past and Past and Present

* * *

"This will be your rooms, miko," Sesshomaru stated, opening a door the Kagome's right.

Said miko narrowed her chocolate eyes at the seemingly bored Demon Lord. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, but could you do me the honor of calling me by my name?"

The demon turned around and walked further into the castle, leaving Kagome and Shippou alone.

The kitsune huffed and crossed his arms. "He is so rude! Definitely related to Inuyasha."

Kagome giggled, nodding. "Yeah but at least he's not as hot headed."

She walked into the lilac room and closed the door behind them. Plopping down on the queen sized bed, she yawned.

"Come on Shippou. Let's go to sleep," she muttered.

The boy jumped up onto the bed and snuggled into the priestess.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss."

Kagome grumbled and turned over, pulling the covers over her head.

"Miss, please! My lord has informed me that I was to wake you for breakfast. Please get up, miss!"

The sixteen year old sighed and sat up. "Yes, yes, alright I'm up."

Standing in front of the bed was a slender, golden haired, cat demon. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with a silver obi. Over her heart was a small silver crescent marking her as a servant to the West.

In her hands lay a light wisteria fighting kimono with an onyx obi. These, the demon placed on the bed while inclining her neck.

"My lord wishes for you to wear these for your training," the demon responded to Kagome's stunned look.

Before she could politely decline the outfit, the demon left the room.

"Those are pretty, Mommy."

She smiled at Shippou. "Indeed they are."

* * *

_Clash_

She felt her body being thrown back.

"You need to come at me with more force! Again!"

Kagome growled and ran toward Sesshomaru, putting more force behind her blade.

_Clash_

He arm had moved faster than she could see. Their swords were in a cross shape with hers against the middle of his.

The lord's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the girl's tired and yet determined face. Her chest was moving up and down rapidly as she tried to catch her breath, and she was perspiring heavily.

He pushed against her sword, once again throwing her back to the floor. "We will take a break."

Kagome watched as the shirtless man walked to the other side of the room, and inspected his blade.

She rolled her eyes and groaned, falling backwards until she was lying down.

'I'll never master this.'

* * *

_Crash_

The sound awoke the once sleeping teenager. She quickly gathered her thoughts, remembering that she was in London at an old Inn.

The moment Kagome was more than half asleep, she ran out of her room and downstairs where the crash had come from.

There were two boys, one light haired and another dark. The dark haired boy – whose hair had emerald green tips – bared his teeth and snarled, "Malfoy."

The light haired boy, Malfoy, sneered and growled, "Hello, Potter."

* * *

**© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


	4. Façade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I do not make a profit off of this fanfiction.

**Summary:** Betrayed After the Final Battle is over, Kagome finds herself stuck in her time with no way to get back to her mate, Sesshomaru. But she finds that she has more to worry about. Like being accepted to Hogwarts, finding out that she's more than she thought she was, and changing history! Meeting new demons, veelas, angels, and other creatures, she realizes that there's more in store for her than just learning magic. Pairings are Harry/Draco, Sesshomaru/Kagome, Silas/Inyx, and Elliot/Vira

Façade

* * *

Harry sighed for what felt to be the millionth time that summer. Oh, and what a summer it was.

The moment he passed through the wall that led to King's Cross Station, he knew that that summer would be an interesting one indeed. Of course, at that moment he had no idea how right he was.

"Bye, Harry, Ron. I'll make sure to write to you as much as possible. And, Harry, do be careful. Now that You-Know-Who is back, you're in more danger than ever before. His army is growing, and Dumbledore is going to be even stricter about your safety."

Harry silently looked at Hermione, eyes portraying a false anxiety. Inside, however, he was not as nervous as he probably should have been. No, the only thing on his mind was the betrayal. His** friends'** betrayal.

Harry was no idiot. He was very much aware of what Ron and Hermione were ordered and paid to do. And, at first, it had cut deep. His two best friends, his **first** friends, had betrayed him. After all that they had been through. After all the secrets Harry had ever told them. And it didn't change a thing. No matter how much he tried.

He first realized it when he was in his first year, waiting to enter the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. He had been talking to Ron, although it was quite apparent that Ron was not listening to him. No, his eyes were fixated on something or someone just beyond the point of his shoulder.

Mustering all of his experience from his eleven years at the Dursley's, Harry slowly turned to face the doors, and shifted his eyes to where Ron was looking. It came as quite a shock to Harry when he found that Ron was looking at Hermione, the very same girl he had called a know-it-all, and that she too was looking discretely back at Ron.

It was like they were trying to communicate with each other using their eyes. He saw Ron make a small, almost nonexistent, gesture to Harry himself, and then nod. Hermione had let the briefest of smirks adorn her face before it disappeared when she realized that Harry was looking. However, he just smiled like he had no idea what had just gone on between her and Ron, and she returned the gesture.

When Harry had been sitting on the stool being sorted, he convinced himself that Ron and Hermione were his friends and that he should trust them. Which is why he had said no to Slytherin. Of course, that was very obviously not the only reason. He had already made friends with Ron, and it was quite obvious that Draco did not like any of the Weasley's.

Oh, how he wished he could go back in time and tell himself to say no to Gryffindor instead.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and said coolly, "Of course."

He inclined his head to the both of them, and walked over to Vernon Dursley, his muggle uncle, who was waiting for him at the edge of the station as to make sure he wasn't near any 'freaks'.

Unfortunately, Harry knew that his attitude would not dissuade Ron and Hermione from him. They would probably blame it on the death of Cedric Diggory and nerves, still thinking that he was just a young, naive, and innocent little boy that knew nothing about the wizarding world besides what they and Dumbledore had told him.

Harry chuckled, Malfoy's trademark smirk creeping on his face.

What a surprise it would be to the both of them if they found out that he had read every book in the restricted section of the library, and ¾ of the library itself. What a surprise it would be to all of the professors if they knew that he was capable of O's in every class. What a shock it would be to Snape if he found out that not only was Potions his favorite class but that it was also his best subject. Oh, and what a disappointment it would be to the whole Wizarding world if they found out that the Boy-Who-Lived, the golden boy, savior of the wizarding world, was gay.

"Hurry it up, boy. We haven't got all day," Vernon, Harry's uncle, snarled, his face turning a very ugly shade of purple.

Harry knew that if he wanted to survive the summer, he would have to be that innocent, naïve, young little boy that he despised so very much. So with a sigh, Harry put on his least favorite mask, and walked up to the only family he had left.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry we haven't been able to write to you in the last month. Ron and I are back at Snuffle's, so we're a bit busy. Also, I know your birthday's today, but we haven't been able to get out of the house so I'm afraid that you'll have to wait until we get back to Hogwart's. Well, I guess that's about it. I hope you're having a fun summer!_

_Love,_

_Hermione & Ron_

_P.S. I'm putting this last because I knew it would upset you. Professor Dumbledore thinks it would be best if you staid at your uncle's house for the rest of summer because it's safer there. See you on the train!_

Harry crumpled up the paper and threw it in the old metal garbage can he had by his bed. He gave the owl a treat, and watched it fly out the window and into the pitch black night sky.

_CHIRP CHIRP_

The brunette sighed, and walked over to his own owl, Hedwig, and opened the cage door, watching as she, too, flew off into the night.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, a habit he had gotten into over the years whenever he was tired. Tired of his 'friends', tired of the Headmaster, tired of his complicated and overall death filled life.

He slowly walked to his bed, and collapsed on it, all of a sudden feeling very dizzy and disoriented. His ceiling seemed to be spinning in front of his eyes, and his head felt like it was about to split open. A spasm of pain shook his body and he let out a silent scream. A second wave of pain caused his back to lift from its place on his bed, and he leant back his head until he was staring at the back wall. Harry felt like his bones were being taken apart by the joints, and then put back together in different arrangements. As the third wave of pain rippled through his body, he grabbed fistfuls of the mattress, and kicked out as if trying to fight off some invisible enemy. His whole body shook with the effort to drive the pain out of his body. And then, finally, the pain receded to a dull ache, and sleep overcame the exhausted now 16-year-old boy. The moment Harry drifted off his digital clock blinked 12:01 in bright neon red numbers.

* * *

**© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


	5. Creature Inheritance

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I do not make a profit off of this fanfiction.

**Summary:**After the Final Battle is over, Kagome finds herself stuck in her time with no way to get back to her mate, Sesshomaru. But she finds that she has more to worry about. Like being accepted to Hogwarts, finding out that she's more than she thought she was, and changing history! Meeting new demons, veelas, angels, and other creatures, she realizes that there's more in store for her than just learning magic. Pairings are Harry/Draco, Sesshomaru/Kagome, Silas/Inyx, and Elliot/Vira

Creature Inheritance

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was still thoroughly exhausted. But he made his body get up, groaning at the tightness of his muscles.

He placed his feet on the ground, and shivered at the coolness of the tile. He put his arms over his head and stretched out his muscles, feeling more than hearing the satisfying popping sounds.

Standing up, he quietly made his way out of his small excuse for a room and into the bathroom that was conveniently right across the hall.

He stripped himself of his clothes, and stepped into the shower, making sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold. He felt his muscles relax as the water pounded on his shoulders and back, relieving himself of the tension underneath it all. The bathroom became steamy fairly quickly, so Harry hurried it up so that it wouldn't be humid in the bathroom when his uncle went to take a shower.

He grabbed his special mango scented shampoo, and poured a reasonable amount into the palm of his hand. Rubbing his hands together, Harry massaged it into his scalp, making sure to get his whole head, before washing it out. Taking out the conditioner, his thoughts started to drift.

'What happened last night? All I can remember is getting that goddamn letter and letting Hedwig out of her cage. Hmm…ugh, I'll think more on the subject once I get out of the shower.'

He quickly finished washing himself, and turned off the water. Grabbing a faded blue towel, he wrapped it around his waist and walked over to the mirror. He wiped it clean…and gasped in shock.

The mirror showed a 6'3 pale young man, somewhere around the age of sixteen and eighteen, with piercing emerald green eyes that showed that he had seen more things in his short life than most people see in a lifetime. He had pitch black shoulder length hair with emerald green one inch long tips in a 'just been shagged' look. The man's face was free of baby fat, and had sharp inhuman edges, high cheekbones, and full cherry red lips, hiding sharp canines and incisors. His muscles were well defined but not overly so, and he had a nice six-pack. The man's arms were muscled as well, but you would only be able to tell if you were looking at them from the right view point.

Harry walked toward the mirror until he was right in front of it. His shaking hands gingerly touched his face.

"Oh, wow, this is really me," he said aloud.

All at once, the memories of last night flooded into his head, causing him to grab his head and close his eyes in pain.

He took a desperate breath, and leaned against the wall. Only his legs didn't seem to be able to keep him up, and he found himself sliding down to the floor, still looking at himself in the floor length mirror in front of him.

'Why does all this seem familiar?'

And then he remembered. It was in the middle of last year, and Hermione and he were in the library finishing up their essays. Well, Hermione was finishing up her essay. Harry was skimming through a book, looking if not anything else, bored to death.

He went back into the chapter index to look for something, anything interesting when something caught his eye. The black book was crammed in between two bookshelves, as if someone had been trying to hide it without actually stealing it. And Harry had to admit that if he hadn't been looking that way he never would have noticed it.

He glanced over at Hermione, and saw her completely engrossed in her essay. So he quickly and quietly got up, and pulled the book out of its hiding place.

The front of the book simply said, 'Inheritances,' but managed to catch Harry's interest. He discretely placed it into his large tan bag, and looked over at Hermione, making sure that his voice didn't sound like he was hiding something.

"I think I'm gonna head up to the common room so I'll see you later, alright, Hermione?"

She just waved her hand at him dismissively, and continued her fevered writing.

Walking out of the library, Harry made sure no one was around before bolting up to the seventh floor. And into a hallway with a couple of armors and a lone picture of some troll.

He walked past the wall opposite the picture three times, and an old fashioned black door appeared in front of him.

Once again making sure no one was watching, he opened the door and slammed it shut.

The room had two windows that had a view of the Black Lake. Two of its walls were silver with two animated black snakes with emerald eyes, while the other two were light green and dark green thick stripped. There were a couple of black leather sofas, four comfy silver armchairs with a mixture of connecting black designs that took up most of the silver, a cherry wood coffee table, a plush black carpet, and a huge fireplace. The lighting in the room came from four beautiful crystal chandeliers delicately hanging from the ceiling.

On the back wall, on either side of the windows, were two queen sized beds. Both their sheets were dark grey and black stripped silk, as were the pillow cases. Both beds had emerald green down comforters with a big black old fashioned cross and a silver snake wrapped around the lower half of the cross with its head resting on the top half.

Harry walked over to one of the armchairs, and got himself comfortable before he opened the book and started reading.

_When a wizard receives his/her inheritance, his/her magic core matures over night on his/her sixteenth birthday. When their core matures, they might discover certain talents that they may have had a small affinity for before hand, and will find that they're perfect at it. Some will receive special powers such as telepathy or the Sight._

_It is, however, a rare occurrence when a wizard will turn into another creature. Most of the old families can trace their ancestry back to the beginning of time, and will find that, along the way, their family members mated with other creatures. For example, veelas and elves or, for some of the older families, demons and angels._

_If a wizard changes into a creature on their sixteenth birthday, not only will their appearance change, but their senses will become sharper, their magic will multiply, and they will inherit new powers. Listed below are a few of the more common and a couple of the rare creatures:_

**Common**

_Veela-Light blonde, almost white, mid-back to waist length hair, silver, grey, or white/lavender eyes, soft features, and an irresistible pull. Veelas have destined mates. Their mates aren't normally other veelas, and, when angels and demons weren't as scarce as they are now, their mates were commonly angels and demons._

_Elf-No distinct hair color or length, green, black, blue, or red eyes, soft features, and pointed ears. Are usually short for their age._

**Unusual**

_Vampire-Black, dark brown shoulder length to thigh length hair, black, dark red, brown eyes, sharp features. Vampires have what they call soul mates. Once they find their soul mate, they'll find that both them and their mate will slowly fall in love with each other. Distantly related to demons_

**Rare**

_Demon-Silky but no distinct color but is usually not a normal hair color although black is common, between mid back and floor length hair, unusual colored eyes, sharp features for males and soft for females, immortal unless killed, and pointed ears. The royal demon families have tattoos on their forehead, cheeks, wrists, and ankles. Rare powers that only they can control. The more powerful the demon, the more human like they will look. The weakest demon will look only like the animal demon it is. There are different types of demons according to the different types of animals, insects, and fish there are. Some demons are even a multitude of types of demons. The royal demons and other assorted powerful demons are rumored to have a destined sword; a sword that was made for them the moment they were born. Demons are traced back to Japan._

_Angels- Ah, angels. One of the most rare as they came directly from Heaven hoping to live peacefully on earth, while demons were more common in the Feudal Era, coming directly from Hell after being rejected. There are two types of angels: Dark Angels and Light Angels. Now, what most people in the wizarding community don't realize is that not all Dark Angels are evil just like how not all Light Angels are good. Dark Angels are defined by their large black feathery wings, and Light Angels by their large white feathery wings. Both types of angels can retract their wings into their bodies. Dark Angels-Dark hair colors, no distinct length, eye color, or feature, snow like pale skin, and a small black tattoo in their favorite design anywhere on their body. Light Angel-Light colored hair, no distinct length, eye color, or feature, moonlight pale skin, and a small molten gold, sapphire blue, or emerald green tattoo in their favorite design anywhere on their body._

_Both demons and angels have mates; soul mates to them._

Harry quickly ran back into his room, still conscious of his uncle, aunt, and cousin, and went straight to his truck. He emerged only moments later with a roll of regular parchment, a bottle of black ink, and a gold quill with a silver tip.

His hand raced across the parchment, making sure he wrote it all down before he forgot any of it.

He finished in only fifteen minutes, and he sat on the sad excuse for a bed, making sure to grab a small mirror, and looked at the five creatures listed.

"Okay, so according to these descriptions, I'm a Dark Angel. So that means that I have a mate that could quite possibly be a veela. Well, I might as well retract these wings. Ugh, I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Harry exclaimed, thoroughly frustrated.

'Oh shit, how am I supposed to go out looking like this?' he mentally growled.

Harry groaned and fell back onto his bed, covering his face with his hand. 'And I can't use a glamour because I'm not of age yet. Dammit all to Hell and back!'

He took a deep, calming breath and massaged his temples. "Okay, this just means that I have to leave…somehow. Hmm…alright. I'll take the Night Bus to The Leaky Cauldron, and I'll pay for a room. Then tomorrow I'll go into Diagon Alley and buy a new wardrobe and my books for next year. And maybe I'll stop by that tattoo and piercing place in Knockturn Alley."

Harry got off the bed for the third or fourth time that day and threw all of his things into his trunk. Then he hurriedly got dressed into a pair of tight fitting black leather pants, black vans, and a form fitting emerald green silk shirt. Grabbing the handle of Hedwig's cage, he took his trunk and carried them both downstairs, finding them feather light.

'Must be because I'm an angel,' Harry thought.

He walked to the end of his block, looked around to make sure no one was looking, and held out his wand.

A big bus appeared in front of him, and a man with bad acne stepped off the bus.

"Ah, Neville, nice to see you again. What's with the hair? Going for a new style?"

Harry smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I thought it would look cooler."

The man nodded, and took Harry's trunk and cage, moving to let Harry on the bus.

* * *

**© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


	6. Head of the House of Potter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I do not make a profit off of this fanfiction.

**Summary:** After the Final Battle is over, Kagome finds herself stuck in her time with no way to get back to her mate, Sesshomaru. But she finds that she has more to worry about. Like being accepted to Hogwarts, finding out that she's more than she thought she was, and changing history! Meeting new demons, veelas, angels, and other creatures, she realizes that there's more in store for her than just learning magic. Pairings are Harry/Draco, Sesshomaru/Kagome, Silas/Inyx, and Elliot/Vira

Head of the House of Potter

* * *

Harry soon arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping off the bus, Harry walked inside and headed toward Tom, the bartender.

Tom smiled, showing off a pair of crooked teeth. "Ah, Mr. Potter, it's been awhile. How may I help you?"

Harry nodded, acknowledging him. "I would like a room until September first."

The man nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, of course. That'll be twenty galleons please."

Harry handed him the money for the room, and took the key from Tom's hand.

Harry took a hold of his things once again, and dragged them up to his room, laying it on the bed. His room looked just like the one he had received the last time he stayed here in third year. The walls were a pealing gray, and the floor could barely pass as wood anymore. There was a desk by the dirty window which actually had a rather nice view of Diagon Alley. The only nice, **clean** thing in the room was the king sized canopy bed.

Harry glanced down at his watch. It was only eight in the morning, so he grabbed his vault key out of his trunk and headed to the back of the establishment.

Once he entered Diagon Alley, he walked briskly over to Gringotts, and stepped inside. Walking toward the nearest goblin, he said, "I'd like to go to my vault."

The goblin looked down at him. "Do you have your key, sir?"

Harry nodded and handed it over to the goblin who looked it over before nodding.

A second goblin came from behind the first and led Harry over to the entrance to the vault room. Unfortunately, they were stopped when yet another goblin came over, wearing an expensive black suit.

"You are Mr. Potter, yes?"

Harry nodded, confused.

The goblin smiled, showing a pair of yellowed teeth which only served in making him look all the more sinister.

"Well then, could you please follow me to my office? There are some matters I'd like to discus with you. Griphook, could you wait here?"

The goblin nodded, and Harry followed the other through another door that Harry hadn't even noticed.

* * *

The goblin sat behind a desk, and gestured for Harry to take a seat in the chair in front of him.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you are familiar with your school vault are you not?"

Harry sat up straighter in his chair, realizing the importance of this conversation.

"Yes I am, sir," he replied.

The goblin chuckled. "Good, good. However, you have just recently turned fifteen correct?"

"Yes I have."

The goblin nodded absentmindedly as if he had already known the answer. "Terrific. Now, Mr. Potter, there is a law that applies to you. Not you personally mind you. It states that if a pure blood or half blood is an orphan whose guardian is not a godparent or a witch or wizard, then they automatically become their family's Head of House. They inherit all of the family's vaults, properties, and investments. With me so far?"

Harry nodded slowly, still taking everything in.

"Well, as you are the last of the House of Potter, I will soon perform a small ceremony that will turn everything belonging to the family to you, and make you the Head of the House of Potter. You were also granted the Head of the House of Black since the last three of the family is a criminal, married to a suspected criminal, and is disowned. However, there is an age limit placed on by the first Head. Therefore, you will not inherit until your seventeenth birthday. Now, if you feel yourself ready, I would like to perform that ceremony," the goblin stated.

The boy stared blankly at the creature, shocked that at the meager age of fifteen, he was to become a House Head. Nevertheless, he responded, "Yes, of course."

The goblin stood up and motioned for Harry to follow him through a back door.

The room had a single light which was in the middle of the ceiling, lighting up a small square where a low table lay. On top of the table sat a large stone basin that looked very similar to a Pensieve.

The goblin stood on one side with Harry on the other.

"I will need three drops of blood to call up your family ring."

He nodded, and bit his thumb, creating a small cut. He squeezed his finger three times to produce the desired amount of drops needed into to basin. As the last drop fell in, the basin glowed a stunning white. Not a moment later, a small yellow gold band floated from the basin and toward Harry.

"That," the goblin informed him, "is the Potter family ring. You'll see the crest engraved on the top."

Harry twisted the ring over and, just as the creature had said, was a small crest. It was a skinny crescent moon sitting gently on a thick line with a big ball at the end. On the right and left sides of the moon were even smaller crescents facing downward with medium sized balls lying on top of them and small balls at the end.

"That crest will tell you much of your future, Mr. Potter," the goblin said as he watched Harry slip the ring on his right ring finger.

* * *

After leaving Gringotts, Harry went over to Flourish and Blotts – still shaking the goblin's words out of his head – to get his books for the coming year.

He quickly gathered up all the books he would need, and was just going over to the counter when a small forest green book caught his eye. He plucked it off the shelf it had been on, and opened it to the first page. The words – if you could call them that – were in another language but beautifully scripted. However, just as Harry was going to close it to put it back, the words scrambled before his eyes into the English language.

He closed it, and placed it on top of his school books. Harry paid for them all, and, after getting the cashier to shrink his books for him, headed back to the Inn. He had some reading to do.

* * *

_It was my fifteenth birthday this day. Father woke me earlier than usual. He informed me that there were important matters he needed to discuss with me. As such, he took me to his study and had me sit in the armchair across his desk._

"_Daughter, I wish very much that I did not need to tell you this, however I find myself in an awkward position so I must. In two years time, you and the other three will be sealed into Hogwarts. I cannot tell you why, but I am sure you will figure it out. You are an intelligent witch, love."_

_Father had given me my birthday gift soon after – this very journal – but it did little to lessen the shock. I was to be sealed into a school, into stone, for a number of years unknown to me. _

_I wonder if the others have been informed yet. No matter, either way I shall find out what it is the four of us must do in the future. That is why, I am sure, we are being put into stasis in two years. Now I just have to find out what it is Silas's mother Saw._

_I. S._

* * *

**© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


	7. Miscellaneous Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I do not make a profit off of this fanfiction.

**Summary: **After the Final Battle is over, Kagome finds herself stuck in her time with no way to get back to her mate, Sesshomaru. But she finds that she has more to worry about. Like being accepted to Hogwarts, finding out that she's more than she thought she was, and changing history! Meeting new demons, veelas, angels, and other creatures, she realizes that there's more in store for her than just learning magic. Pairings are Harry/Draco, Sesshomaru/Kagome, Silas/Inyx, and Elliot/Vira

Miscellaneous Memories

* * *

Harry must have tried to focus on the journals pages for hours before finally giving up. Whatever had happened in Flourish and Blotts was obviously his imagination. The words would not reword themselves in English, and so maintained their other worldly text.

The boy gazed up at the ceiling, lazily tracing patterns with his eyes until he heard a slight rustle.

Twisting his body so that he was facing the desk, Harry watched as the journals pages flipped over and over.

He quickly scrambled out of bed, rushing to the book just in time to get sucked into its crisp pages.

* * *

It was nothing like being in Tom Riddle's diary, which had leeched off a dangerous sort of aura. No, this journal he was in, whose owner he was still unsure of, while not presenting an evil air, did not produce a good one either. But not exactly neutral as one would expect.

"_Vira, may I have a word?"_

Harry spun around at the sound. There stood, in front of the Great Hall doors, two young woman; perhaps only a few years older than himself if not the same age.

The woman who had spoken seemed to be approximately six or so inches shorter than his own height. Her ebony hair cascaded down her back until it reached her ankles; the tips varying from a metallic pink, purple, and silver. However, the tips of the bangs that framed her face were a dark magenta.

From his viewpoint, he could just see a tattoo on her forehead and stripes on her cheeks. But his position wasn't good enough for him to make out any colors or shapes. There also seemed to be one on the woman's right hand, but, once again, he couldn't make out what it was.

She was wearing strange clothes, something that looked at least a thousand years old. Replacing what should have been a cloak was an ankle length untied black and silver kimono. The kimono as a whole was a dark ebony and the edges were two inches of metallic silver. There were other designs but he was too far away to see them. He could just make out a pair of black boots but, otherwise, the rest of the ensemble was a mystery to him.

The other woman – whose name seemed to be Vira – was around the same height as the other, maybe a little shorter. She had waist length wavy strawberry blonde hair in layers, and it looked as if the tips were silver.

This woman also possessed a tattoo on her forehead and cheeks, but there wasn't one on her hand as far as he could tell.

She was wearing a gold silk robe with black lining, but other than that, he could only see a pair of black high heeled boots.

"_Yes, of course. Will my quarters suit?" _Vira asked.

The unnamed woman smiled politely, nodded, and responded,_ "That will be just fine. If we may?"_

Vira inclined her head and elegantly motioned for the other to follow.

The woman did so, walking with an inhuman grace. And right behind her was Harry.

* * *

Vira took a seat in a stiff looking arm chair while the other woman placed herself on the onyx couch.

"_Would you like some tea, Inyx?" _Vira asked.

The woman, Inyx, shook her head. _"No, thank you. Actually, I would like to ask you something."_

Vira crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. _"Alright, what is it you are asking?"_

Inyx narrowed her eyes at the woman. _"Has your mother let slip any important visions that Silas's mother might have had recently?"_

Vira tilted her head, a quizzical look overcoming her face. _"No, she has not. Why, has something happened?"_

Inyx stood up and, with one last smile in Vira's direction, walked towards the door. _"Oh, not yet it has not," _she responded quietly.

* * *

Harry flew into the wall above his bed, slowly slipping down into the creaky mattress as he groaned.

"I need coffee," he murmured, crawling off of the bed and heading out the door and into Diagon Alley.

He quickly reached a slightly crowded café, and ordered a grande decaf coffee. While he waited for his hot drink, Harry pondered the memory he had just been privileged to.

'Why do I feel like I should know those names?' he mused to himself.

His order soon came, but he was no closer to an answer for his own question. Deciding that he would save the memory for later, Harry headed out the door, coffee finished with the money on the table, and he strolled to the exit.

* * *

Walking back through the gate way that separated the wizarding world from muggle London, Harry pinched between his eyes to relieve himself of the headache he felt coming. But as his eyes were closed, he accidentally bumped into someone; someone, he soon realized, he would have given anything to avoid.

Harry bared his teeth in a snarl. "Malfoy…"

Draco's smirk quickly turned into a sneer, and he growled, "Hello, Potter."

* * *

**© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


	8. Runic Mysteries

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I do not make a profit off of this fanfiction.

**Summary: **After the Final Battle is over, Kagome finds herself stuck in her time with no way to get back to her mate, Sesshomaru. But she finds that she has more to worry about. Like being accepted to Hogwarts, finding out that she's more than she thought she was, and changing history! Meeting new demons, veelas, angels, and other creatures, she realizes that there's more in store for her than just learning magic. Pairings are Harry/Draco, Sesshomaru/Kagome, Silas/Inyx, and Elliot/Vira

Runic Mysteries

* * *

_**Journal Entry Two**_

_Dear Journal,_

_Just so we're clear, I'm aware how absolutely absurd it is to be seemingly writing to an inanimate object. Under normal conditions I would introduce myself, but it is inconsequential to what I will be using this book for. I will not be using this journal to write about my life but rather my findings throughout the course of the next two years. My name is inessential; however, for whoever finds this book and can interpret it, you may call me Spell. _

_A fortnight ago I was told that my three friends and I were to be sealed into the school for an unknown amount of years. I have accepted this for I will do whatever is expected of me. Nevertheless, I must plead curiosity for I am yearning to know the reason why. It is simple yet new magic but fully tested. I am not worried about dying although I reluctantly admit I am concerned about the others._

_I also wonder_ _why Seraphinus was not also chosen to go. Father has me vexed at this point. Mayhap he has chosen my brother as his heir instead of me. I sincerely doubt it as Seraphinus has repeatedly told us that he does not wish to be in charge of our House. He would much rather stay a child. Foolish though he may be, I love him._

_Ah I must leave for I have class soon. Although Hogwarts is prospering quite nicely, Father has insisted that I stay under the tutelage of Queen Maeve. I would be lying if I said she was a lovely woman, but she knows her magic. Alas, mayhap Father shall let me attend the school I will one day be sealed into once these...additions...that are being built into the school are finished. I shall take my leave for now._

_I. S._

* * *

_There were two boys, one light haired and another dark. The dark haired boy – whose hair had emerald green tips – bared his teeth and snarled, "Malfoy."_

_The light haired boy, Malfoy, sneered and growled, "Hello, Potter."_

Malfoy gazed coldly at the other boy, Potter. Being slightly taller than the other, Malfoy looked down the narrow edge of his nose to the dark haired boy. Haughtily, Malfoy said, "You still having nightmares about your _darling_ Cedric, Potter?"

Kagome twisted over to look at the other boy. Emotions flickered across his face: sadness, guilt, and then, finally, anger.

Potter growled but as he was opening his mouth to speak, the blond tilted his head to the side and, sounding slightly curious, murmured something Kagome couldn't catch.

As the dark haired boy's face turned into a mixture of disbelief and questioning, Kagome watched as Malfoy strode out of the Inn, heading through the door that led to Diagon Alley.

Seeing that the other boy was still distracted, Kagome quietly fled back up the stairs and into her room. Falling gracelessly on the top of her sheets, Kagome closed her eyes remembering fights from two individuals from her past who distantly resembled the two other boys.

* * *

_Harry bared his teeth in a snarl. "Malfoy…"_

_Draco's smirk quickly turned into a sneer, and he growled, "Hello, Potter."_

Draco carefully twisted his sneer back into a smirk. He held his head up and looked down his nose at Harry. "You still having nightmares about your _darling_ Cedric, Potter?"

Harry growled but before he could retort back, the blond tilted his head to the side and, curious, muttered, "I wasn't aware the Potter's had dark angel genes in their blood." The boy chuckled. "Of course your parents probably did something to give you more power. As if that'll help you."

Draco turned on his heel and walked briskly through a side door which led to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"_I wasn't aware the Potter's had dark angel genes. Of course your parents probably did something to make you more powerful."_

The words that his school enemy had uttered echoed throughout his mind. Rituals and spells raced across his mind's eye. But only one truly made sense: blood binding. However, since Harry was desperately hoping he was wrong, and it had been awhile since he had read up on that particular ritual, the savior resigned himself to waiting, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Trudging up the stairs to his room, Harry sauntered over to his desk and gracelessly plopped down in the rickety wooden chair. His past encounter with the journal which had occurred just that afternoon flew back through his mind. At the moment, however, the journal lay innocently on the worn wood.

Once again Harry flipped through its pages, trying to find words that he might know. There were various words he could decipher scattered throughout the book but not close enough together that the boy knew what it said.

Completely vexed and rather tired, Harry clamored over to the four poster bed. Kicking off his shoes, he wriggled out of his pants and shirt until he was left in only his boxers. Turning off the lights, Harry pulled himself on top of the bed and settled himself down, quickly falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

"Professor? Are you alright, professor?" Hermione asked timidly.

The headmaster nodded absently. "Yes, yes of course I am, my dear. But I am afraid I will have to call this meeting to a close for tonight. We will pick up where we left off at the next scheduled meeting. Severus, stay."

The room echoed with the sounds of groans and the screeches of chairs scratching against Dumbledore's office floor as people made their way out of the room. Once his office was clear with the noted exception of Snape, Dumbledore concentrated on the four massive magical signatures he was sensing.

Severus Snape, Hogwarts' very own Potion's Master, raised an eyebrow at the old man whose eyes had narrowed slightly.

"Is there a reason you closed the meeting so abruptly, and had me stay?" he drawled.

But the elderly man didn't answer. Instead he walked out, motioning for Snape to follow him, and jogged down the winding staircase. Past the stone gargoyles and past the barren infirmary, Snape followed Dumbledore to the middle of the school.

But the headmaster didn't stop there. Catching a moving staircase, the man traveled down the different sets stairs down to the depths of the school.

'He's gone senile,' Snape mentally sneered, chasing after the man who he'd been working for for the last fifteen years.

Albus's thoughts were in turmoil, wondering what it was that he was sensing. They were below even the Chamber of Secrets by then, and the hallways were dark and empty, walls covered in rotted vines and runic symbols. The two men were in the core of Hogwarts.

Those who even contemplated it believed that the Founder's school's wards were created by the current headmaster or headmistress; kept sustained by the one in charge over the school. However, the overseers knew differently. No one really knows why Hogwarts has such powerful wards or what or who truly protects its occupants. Albus had a horrible feeling that he'd be finding out.

Hogwarts' core wasn't a room or a flowing ball of binding magic. No, the core was housed in a room surrounded by powerful wards that only the current headmaster or headmistress and whoever they chose to enter could bypass. The centers of the school's magic were four stone slabs standing crookedly in the corners of the room. The stones were six feet in diameter and thirteen feet high. Etched in the corners and various other places were runes. Mysterious runes that deciphered to nothing. No one knew exactly what it said, and, depending on which one you touched, brought upon a series of emotions, all conflicting with each other: hate, anger, resignation, and understanding respectively.

But now, those runes were doing something they never had in the past. Each slab's runes were glowing a different color; a soft black, a harsh bronze, a mighty gold, and a defeated emerald. Shadows emerged from each of the stones, dark blobs vaguely resembling the shape of humans.

Dumbledore quickly put up a shield around him and the shocked looking Snape. The headmaster bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. He was worried, yes. If these shadows were the source of the school's wards, they could very well destroy his students. So, thinking fast, Albus sent a spell at each blob, watching it hit and be absorbed.

'There,' he thought happily. 'No matter what these creatures are, I will have complete control over them. They will not bring harm to anyone, nor aid Tom in this war.'

The blobs took more specific shapes, gaining form and color. In a matter of minutes, what was once shadows transformed into four nude young adults; two girls and two boys. Their bodies crumbled to the floor as the runes stopped their glowing. The four were unconscious, understandably and luckily.

Dumbledore woke Severus out of his stupor and sent him over to the bodies to transform robes around them and help take them to the infirmary.

As Albus exited the room, he gazed curiously at the four figures floating behind Snape.

'Who are they?' he asked himself.

He didn't receive a reply.

* * *

**© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


	9. Adopted

This story has been adopted. Go to **www (.) fanfiction (.) net/ s/ 5593708 /1/ Twirling_Elements** for the continuation of Twirling Elements, but wait a few weeks until her computer is fixed. I'll leave this fic up until then. Thank you all for your reviews and support; it's been a fun ride.

-Inyx Dawn


End file.
